


nothing safe is worth the drive (and i will follow you home)

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Стиву приходит блестящая идея приютить собаку. Все, кроме Баки, тут же жалеют об этом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing safe is worth the drive (and i will follow you home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145195) by [countthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countthestars/pseuds/countthestars). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4892150

— Сэм, что ты…?

Сэм предупреждающе поднимает руку прежде, чем Стив может закончить свое предложение.

 — Я уже говорил тебе об этом, и мой ответ не изменился.

Стив хмурится.

 — Ты даже не знаешь, что я собирался тебе сказать.

За последние несколько месяцев Сэм усовершенствовал свое умение безразлично поднимать брови, в основном, практикуясь на Стиве. И теперь он использует это умение в полную силу.

 — Просто я думаю… — снова начинает Стив, игнорируя «останавливающий жест».

 — Ну уж нет, — опять прерывает его Сэм. — Я говорил тебе, Роджерс. Ты не можешь насильно влиять на это. Сейчас ему нужно пожить в своем собственном ритме, и самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для него — просто быть рядом, окей?

Заглядывая в гостиную, Стив видит, что Баки так и не сдвинулся со своего обычного места на диване. Изношенная футболка, которую тот позаимствовал у него, остро подчеркивает напряженную линию плеч, длинные волосы мешают рассмотреть лицо, но они, по крайней мере, хотя бы чистые и расчесанные. Уже маленькая победа.

Снаружи слышится хлопок закрывающейся двери машины. Баки вздрагивает.

 — Он страдает, Сэм, — тихо говорит Стив, чувствуя скребущее горло беспокойство, которое ему никак не удается сглотнуть.

На его плечо утешительно ложится чья-то рука; он поворачивается, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом Сэма.

 — У нас у всех есть багаж за спиной. Ты должен позволить ему научиться нести его, справляться с ним.

В глубине души Стив знает, что тот прав. ГИДРА годами точила Баки, заключая в рамки приказов, лишая его всего и оставляя ему лишь пустую оболочку. Сейчас все зависит от самого Баки — решить, как снова заполнить себя, как снова стать человеком, а не бездушным орудием убийства, Стив не решит это за него, он не лишит его возможности выбрать.

Но. Ему трудно просто наблюдать, когда он готов сделать все что угодно, лишь бы забрать всю боль себе.

***

Они никогда не смотрят новости. Слишком тяжело предугадать, какой следующей историей поделятся корреспонденты, даже с постоянно мельтешащими по экрану разрушительными заголовками, шансы на то, что опять покажут что-то задевающее Баки даже в хороший день, — всегда высоки.

В плохие же дни Баки могут задеть даже мельчайшие вещи.

Так или иначе, Стив отдает предпочтение газетам. Сэм даже шутит, что он в одиночку может поддерживать весь типографский бизнес («Будь современным, Кэп. Ты вообще-то живешь в эпоху цифровых технологий, смирись уже.»), но Стиву нравится сам процесс такого чтения, это словно некий ритуал, привычка, хорошо отпечатавшаяся в прошлом, связывающая его с тем временем сейчас.

Иногда он вслух читает Баки отрывки статей, смешные или необычные истории, слишком странные, чтобы быть вымыслом. (Это тоже старая привычка, и в такие моменты Стив правда старается не думать о том, как внезапный смех Баки, разбивает звенящую тишину, пропитанную отголосками прошлого, застрявшего в костях. Он подстроится под темп Баки, обязательно подстроится.)

Они сидят на диване Сэма на противоположных его концах. Стив полностью погружён в газету, изредка встряхивая ею, чтобы та расправилась и было удобнее читать, нога Баки лежит на подушке, едва касаясь его бедра.

 — Эй, Бак, — внезапно говорит Стив, отрывая глаза от мелкого шрифта и тут же встречая выжидательный, тихий взгляд Баки. — Послушай. Тут, в приюте для животных, дети могут читать кошкам, делая их счастливыми и улучшая свои собственные навыки чтения. Здорово, не так ли?

Баки медленно моргает.

 — Я люблю собак, — наконец, говорит он, просовывая ногу под бедро Стива.

Стив усмехается.

 — Точно, ты же любишь собак, — он осторожно опускает одну руку, свободно оборачивая пальцы вокруг лодыжки Баки. Тот внимательно смотрит на него, всего на мгновение напрягаясь и сжимая губы, а затем расслабляется, позволяя себе прикрыть глаза и опрокинуться на спинку дивана.

Кусая губы, Стив круговыми движениями большого пальца поглаживает кожу лодыжки, пока в его голове несмело распускается идея.

***

В первую очередь он обращается к Наташе, потому что если она с тобой заодно — шансы на успех увеличиваются в десять раз.

Пока он обрисовывает основные пункты плана, её брови потихоньку поднимаются вверх по лбу, задумчиво хмурясь. Когда она не прячется за безразличной маской уверенности, её лицо становится невероятно выразительным, и Стив догадывается, что людей которым она правда доверяет так мало, что их легко можно сосчитать по пальцам одной руки. Он считает, что ему повезло быть одним из них.

Закончив свой рассказ, он терпеливо ждет, наблюдая, как Наташа задумчиво постукивает пальцем по подбородку.

 — Сэм никогда не согласится на такое, — наконец, произносит она. — Ты же знаешь, как долго он возился с этими полами.

Стив прекрасно _знает_. Сэм убедил их, что «Работать собственными руками — это исцеление! Во всяком случае, я не собираюсь нанимать каких-то лодырей. В конце концов, вы можете помочь мне и привнести чуток полезной лепты в улучшение дома». Затем он потащил их всех в Home Depot и продолжил проводить остаток дня, сравнивая различные цветастые пятна на паркете, прежде чем, наконец, выбирать глубоко-вишневый.

Баки тут же исчез в своей комнате, как только они вернулись домой, утомленный слишком долгим временем пребывании в обществе. Наташу внезапно отправили на срочную миссию, которая забрала столько же времени, сколько и ремонт в гостиной, и Стив каким-то образом оказался на четвереньках, шлифуя и заново окрашивая пол рядом с ухмыляющимся Сэмом.

 — Поэтому я и пришел к тебе, — с легкой улыбкой отвечает Стив. — Если кто и может убедить Сэма, то только ты.

Наташа бросает на него безразличный, но пронизывающий взгляд, так и говорящий: «Стив Роджерс, какого черта ты думаешь?», её брови ребячески изгибаются.

 — Ты хочешь, чтобы я применила на твоем друге мой специальный набор навыков, чтобы манипулировать им и чтобы тот согласился на твой план?

 — Э-э, — Это звучит плохо, когда она ставит это в таком свете. Но, конечно, цель оправдывает средства. — Да?

Наташа опасно усмехается.

 — Я в деле.

***

Надувательство Сэм чует за милю, поэтому они решают не ходить вокруг да около. Прямой маршрут — это лучший способ в любых обстоятельствах.

Конечно, после того, как подмешать его с пиццей и пивом.

Они ждут, пока в коробке не останется ничего кроме перепачканных пастой краев, а Баки, прощаясь, уходит отдохнуть (или, что ж, пока Баки молча не уходит в свою комнату, все ещё слишком уставая от социального взаимодействия). Тогда Наташа встречается взглядом со Стивом, и он кротко кивает головой.

 — Итак, Сэм, — начинает она, откидываясь на спинку стула, пока он опасно не балансирует на двух ножках.

Сэм осторожно смотрит на неё, чуть настораживаясь.

 — Да, Нат? Чем могу помочь?

Её губы ломаются в хитрой улыбке. Стиву даже не нужно прислушиваться, чтобы уловить то, как жадно Сэм глотает пиво.

 — Забавно, что ты спросил, — мурлычет она. Одна её рука ложится на спинку кресла Сэма, жестом говоря Стиву оставить их.

Это не входило в план, но он не собирается возражать.

 — Я просто хочу… проверить Баки, — неловко бормочет Стив. Сэм и Наташа, кажется, даже не замечают, как он отодвигает свой стул и поспешно уходит из кухни.

В коридоре он колеблется. Проверить Баки — всего лишь первый пришедший на ум предлог, но, вероятно, это не такая уж и плохая идея. В его комнате темно: это можно судить по отсутствию золотого мазка света под дверью, но также это совсем ничего не значит. Он тихо стучит и ждет пару секунд, прежде чем Баки бурчит что-то в ответ, который может быть чем угодно, но Стив оптимистически интерпретирует его как «заходи».

Он медленно открывает дверь, впуская в темень комнаты свет из коридора, который тут же дорожкой разливается на полу, касаясь половины лица Баки и размывая его черты глубокими тенями. Несмотря на «вторжение», тот даже не поднимает взгляд, так и продолжая, сгорбившись, сидеть на кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу и перебирая пальцами потертые края футболки.

 — Все хорошо, Бак? — спрашивает Стив, опираясь на дверной проем, и спустя мгновение Баки чуть пожимает плечами, все так же не поднимая глаз.

Стив тяжелыми шагами ступает в комнату, давая ему понять, что он подходит, и усаживается на край кровати, оставляя достаточно места между ними, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя притиснутым, еще больше разбитым.

Однако, Баки тут же резко придвигается ближе, припадая к боку Стива. Стив автоматически оборачивает свою руку вокруг него, сильнее прижимая к себе.

 — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Он чувствует себя еще хуже, видя отрицательный кивок Баки, все еще цепляющийся за него, как за спасательный круг. Даже в свои лучшие дни Баки не очень разговорчив, но, по крайней мере, он хотя бы не закрывается от Стива полностью.

(В самые тяжелые дни Баки вздрагивает при малейшем физическом контакте, так уходя в себя, что, порой, Стив сомневается, выйдет ли он когда-нибудь наружу, откроется ли снова. Но он напоминает себе, что даже если Баки не разговаривает, это все равно шаг вперед. Это — то, как Баки принимает комфорт, и это _уже что-то_.)

Они сидят так довольно долго, пока дыхание Баки не становится настолько медленным и ровным, что Стив подумал бы, что тот заснул, если бы не пальцы, до сих пор играющие с краем его рубашки. И все же Стива застает врасплох, когда спустя долгого время Баки внезапно говорит, его слова так мягки, что он едва может услышать их.

 — Иногда я думаю, что я сломан.

Стив не знает, как ответить на это, какое сочетание слов все исправит — если такое вообще существует — так что вместо этого, он крепче оборачивает свои руки вокруг Баки, целуя его в висок. Тот позволяет ему это, утыкаясь лицом в его грудь, опаляя кожу теплым и шатким дыханием.

В конце концов, Баки засыпает, хватка его пальцев на рубашке Стива слабнет, пока он потихоньку погружается в более глубокий сон. Стив осторожно кладет его на кровать, укрывая одеялом, всего на мгновение позволяя своей руке задержаться в его волосах, мягко поглаживая их.

Он как раз закрывает за собой дверь комнаты, когда его телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении.

**Он сказал да :)**

Стив улыбается, тщательно набирая ответ.

**Ты спрашивала о собаке или о предложении пожениться?**

Ответ Наташи приходит минуту позже.

**;)**

***

На следующее утро за завтраком Баки спокоен, неотрывно смотря в свою тарелку с хлопьями, будто та хранит какие-то тайны Вселенной.

Или, возможно, ему просто легче смотреть на Coco Puffs, чем на Стива. Тот старается не принимать это на свой счет.

Чуть позже обычного в кухню вваливается Сэм, выглядя немного хуже чем после миссий. Стив слышит открывающуюся входную дверь, которая потом с тихим щелчком закрывается, а затем рядом раздается хруст откушенного тоста.

 — Это была Нат? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив.

 — Только не начинай, — говорит Сэм, открывая дверцу шкафчика и вытягивая оттуда кофейную кружку. — Ты не можешь меня судить, чувак. Не тогда, когда ты её и подослал.

Стив удивленно смотрит на него, открываясь от почти доеденного тоста.

 — Я просто хотел, чтобы она спросила тебя о собаке.

Наливая себе кофе, Сэм коротко усмехается, чуть встряхивая плечами.

 — Да ладно, Роджерс. Ты же знаешь Наташу. У неё всегда есть миссия, о которой она тебе не говорит.

Стив гулко проглатывает остатки тоста, чувствуя, как щеки заливает еле заметный румянец.

 — В её _миссию_ не входило… я имею в виду-

Сэм выглядит так будто он готов в любую минуту взорваться неудержимым хохотом, уголки его сжитых губ то и дело подрагивают.

 — Роджерс. Кэп. _Стив_. Я не знаю, говорил ли тебе кто-то, что когда двое взрослых людей любят друг друга, очень любят, они-

Сэму так и не удается закончить, потому что его внезапно прерывает хриплый смех, волной прокатывающийся по кухни. И Сэм, и Стив тут же поворачиваются, удивление заполняет их черты лица, явно отражаясь в глазах, когда они замечают хихикающего с полным ртом хлопьев Баки.

 — Стив, — наконец-то, выдыхает Баки, все еще задыхаясь от смеха. — Тебе уже как сто лет, и у тебя еще ни разу не было разговора о сексе?

Это наибольшее количество слов, которые Баки использовал в одном предложении за целый предыдущий день. Сэму этого достаточно, чтобы от смеха согнуться пополам, беспомощно держась за живот, пока Стив пытается собрать разлетевшиеся мысли в единое целое.

 — Мне всего лишь девяносто шесть, — пытается оспорить он, но его слова тут же тонут в задыхающемся хохоте Сэма и скрипучим хихиканье Баки.

Это самый лучший завтрак, который у него был за много лет.

***

 — Вы уверены в этом? — Баки уже ждет в машине, но Стив все еще медлит в дверях, посылая Сэму опасливые взгляды.

 — Наташа убедила меня, что смотреть, как ты убираешь дерьмо за собакой будет весело — кстати, это и есть причина, по которой я согласился. Она также сказала, что ты будешь регулярно менять паркет, если на нем появится хоть царапина. Тебе не привыкать, Кэп.

Стив волнуется, то и дело кусая губу.

 — Думаешь… для Баки это будет хорошей идеей, да? Я не слишком сильно давлю на него?

Закатывая глаза, Сэм начинает выталкивать Стива из двери.

 — Безусловно, животные отлично подходят для оздоровительного процесса, до тех пор, пока он не боится их. Пусть он выберет, кого захочет. Позволь ему сделать это.

 — Правильно, — кивает Стив, пытаясь увернуться от надоедливых рук, то и дело похлопывающих по спине, подгоняя. Он делает несколько шагов, прежде чем снова останавливается, поворачиваясь к дому.

 — Эй, Сэм? — зовет он.

 — Да?

 — Спасибо, — говорит Стив.

Сэм опять закатывает глаза, но на его губах расцветает легкая улыбка, смягчающая черты лица.

 — Вали ты уже, — весело отвечает он, захлопывая дверь прямо перед носом у Стива. Тот улыбается самому себе, садясь на водительское кресло и заводя двигатель.

***

Баки молчит все время дороги в приют, его металлические пальцы непрерывно барабанят по бедру. Стив не думает, что тот в полную меру осознает, что это вещь с его прошлого, след, навсегда впечатавшийся в плоть, но то, что он смирился с такой своей новой рукой — уже маленькая победа. Это еще одна частичка Баки, которую ГИДРА так и не смогла искоренить.

Стив протягивает руку назад, переплетая свои пальцы со стальными пальцами Баки. Тот даже не поворачивается на прикосновение, так и продолжая неотрывно смотреть в окно, но Стив чувствует, как он сжимает его руку в ответ.

***

При звуке беспорядочного лая, громким эхом отбивающегося в помещении, губы Баки сжимаются в тонкую линию. Стив так и не отпускает его руку, просто ожидая, пока Баки решит, хочет ли он сделать шаг вперед или же два назад.

После долгой паузы Баки слегка кивает самому себе, а затем делает шаг вперед, утягивая за собой и самого Стива внутрь приюта. Он медленно обходит все помещение, безразлично разглядывая каждую собаку, на его лице ни одной эмоции, ни тени на какие-нибудь ощущения. Стив начинает беспокоиться, что, в конце-то концов, это была не такая уж и хорошая идея, когда Баки уже обошел половину вольеров без единого слова или хотя бы звука.

Возбужденный лай ни на секунду не утихает, но, по крайней мере, он, кажется, больше не беспокоит Баки. Может быть, на следующий день будет ничья.

Спустя еще парочку вольеров Баки внезапно останавливается, чуть дольше обычного изучая его обитателей. Его голова слегка наклоняется, пока он рассматривает собак внутри, — два громко лающих питбуля и небольшой пестрый комок меха.

Баки протягивает руку, цепляясь пальцами за железные прутья. Оба питбуля тут же вскакивают, начиная еще яростнее лаять, но Баки даже не смотрит на них. Он смотрит на маленькую шваброподобную собаку, угрюмо сидящую в углу и наблюдающую за ними большими грустными глазами из-под клубков шерсти. Стив может увидеть розовые рассекающие, едва зажившие шрамы на одной из задних лап, там, где выбрита шерсть. И только спустя минуту он понимает, что это единственная задняя лапа.

Стив встречается взглядом с одним из волонтеров, призывая его подойти.

 — Мы возьмем эту, — тихо говорит он. Она уходит за нужными документами, и пальцы Баки сильнее сжимают его руку, он так и продолжает неотрывно смотреть на щенка.

***

Всю дорогу домой собака сидит на коленях у Баки, выглядывая из открытого окна и высовывая язык. На лице у Баки довольно забавный вид, и в другое время Стив назвал бы его довольным.

***

 — Думаю, вы ошиблись, — говорит Сэм, как только они показываются в дверях. — Это самая настоящая швабра, а не собака.

Баки зло впивается в него взглядом, прижимая собаку к груди, а та поднимает голову и облизывает его подбородок.

Уголки губ Сэма подрагивают, видно, что он делает титанические усилия, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

 — Неважно. Я исправлюсь. Просто скажи мне, что она прирученная.

 — Она прирученная, — послушно говорит Стив. — Я имею в виду, мы так думаем.

Брови Сэма взмывают вверх.

 — Знаешь, я тут думал и понял, что вишневый цвет не подходит для гостиной, слишком уж он темный. А вот кедр — совсем другое дело.

Стив бросает на него страдальческий взгляд.

 — Мы же договорились, что я перекрашу пол, если на нем появятся царапины от когтей. Это была сделка, Сэм.

 — Да, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжает размышлять Сэм. — Кедр будет выглядеть здесь великолепно.

 — Я уже сожалею об этом, — почти говорит Стив, но слова застревают у него в горле, когда он оглядывается на Баки.

Тот опускается на колени, чтобы аккуратно поставить собаку на ноги. Щенок около минуты гордо стоит на своих трех ногах, прежде чем почти запрыгивает на колени Баки, облизывая его лицо и покрывая щеки слюной. На его губах играет небольшая, но искренняя улыбка, пока он гладит пушистую голову собаки.

Сердце Стива кренится в его груди. Он перекрасит весь дом Сэма, если это то, что нужно, чтобы держать такое выражение на лице Баки.

***

Стив быстро узнает три вещи.

Первое — собака абсолютно без ума от Баки. Этот забавный маленький комочек шерсти бегает за ним по всему дому, слегка прихрамывая — единственный признак, что она без ноги. Сэм решительно преграждает ногой путь к дивану, не позволяя ей забраться на него («Я люблю мой диван, Стив, и не собираюсь сидеть на подушках, которые пахнут собакой.»), поэтому она преданно сворачивается у ног Баки, её большие карие глаза наполнены собачим обожанием, а хвост радостно виляет, когда Баки наклоняется, чтобы погладить её.

Второе — Баки абсолютно без ума от собаки. Даже в плохие дни, когда Стиву приходится буквально заставлять того поесть, встречаясь с абсолютным молчанием, Баки никогда не забывает насыпать ей полную тарелку еды, а его пустой взгляд, в конце концов, начинает исчезать, сменяясь на тусклую искру, которую Стив никогда раньше не видел, даже до войны.

Третья вещь — Стив узнает, что собака Баки является потенциальной угрозой.

***

Сэм — первая жертва этого террора. Или, вернее, его ковер.

Баки добросовестно выгуливает собаку всякий раз, когда та терпеливо ждет у входной двери, и Стив солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не вздыхает с облегчением от осознания того, что все-таки она приручена. (Сэм расклеил по всему дому пробники разных оттенков дерева, которые как бы уберегают полы от грязи, которую собака может нанести, и еще он при любом удобном и не очень случае разглагольствует о превосходстве каждого тона дерева.)

Поэтому почти смешно, что собака облюбовала себе ковер, оставляя пробники Сэма нетронутыми.

Когда он обнаруживает это, то просто целую минуту открывает и закрывает рот, как выкинутая на берег рыба, прежде чем, наконец, говорит:

 — Выгулять. Сейчас же. Я не могу смотреть ей в глаза, я слишком зол.

Собака начинает радостно вилять хвостом при слове о прогулке, и Баки хватает её за поводок и быстро выводит во двор от греха подальше. Стив на мгновение жалеет, что Баки придется идти одному — хотя это не совсем так, ведь с ним его верная собачонка — и звонит Наташе для минимизации ущерба.

Она смеется долго, то запрокидывая голову назад, то сгибаясь в три погибели, пока лицо Сэма сменяется всеми оттенками фиолетового. Стив видел, как она справлялась с инопланетным вторжением с большим самообладанием, и он говорит ей это, что на самом деле далеко не входит в топ десяти умных вещей, которые Стив Роджерс когда-либо делал.

 — Ты позвал меня _убрать собачье дерьмо_ , неужели я похожа на умалишенную?

 — Нет, позвал тебя для того, чтобы ты _убрала Сэма_ , у него может случится сердечный приступ, — отвечает Стив, указывая на лиловый оттенок его щек и дергающийся правый глаз.

Наташа только закатывает глаза.

 — Зимний Солдат буквально сорвал его крылья, и он прекрасно это пережил. Переживет и собачье безобразие.

 — Это другое дело, — возражает Сэм. — Эта собака пришла в мой дом и обгадила мой любимый ковер. Это уже _личное_.

 — Как это вам двоим удалось уничтожить ЩИТ и разыскать отбросов ГИДРЫ, хотя вы даже не можете убрать кучку дерьма в собственном доме?

Стив кидает на неё умоляющий взгляд.

 — Ты же знаешь, что без тебя мы бы не справились. Пожалуйста, Наташ. Мы нуждаемся в тебе.

Она задорно усмехается.

 — Да все в порядке. Я просто хотела услышать, как вы будете меня умолять.

Несмотря на то, что Стив думает, что это очень сильный аргумент для руки-ножницы-бумага боя, чтобы по справедливости определить, кто должен будет убирать за собакой, Нат и Сэм решают все за всех, единогласно голосуя, что это должен быть Стив. Наташа наливает Сэму бокал вина, в то время как Стив присаживается на ковер с рулоном бумажных салфеток и дезинфицирующим средством, только потому, что Сэм заявил, что «салфеток, черт возьми, не достаточно».

После страстного разногласия, при котором Наташа грозится проехаться своим ботинком по чей-то заднице, они в конечном итоге выбрасывают коврик, и Стив проводит половину дня в Ikea с Сэмом, выбирая новый, сочетающийся с занавесками.

Домой они возвращаются поздно, когда солнце потихоньку заползает за горизонт, просачиваясь в окна и окрашивая все золотом, играющим на стенах и очертаниях крыш. Стив автоматически идет проведать Баки, который почему-то не закрыл дверь в свою комнату. Он собирается стуком оповестить его о своем присутствии, когда внезапно тихий шепот голоса Баки привлекает его внимание.

 — Я не сержусь на тебя, хотя ты и не должен был делать это. Сэм был очень расстроен. Я не хочу, чтобы он вышвырнул тебя, хорошо?

Его слова сопровождает ритмический стук хвоста, поэтому следующие слова Баки звучат приглушенно, и поэтому Стив не может их разобрать. Он немного виновато стучит, прежде чем чуть подтолкнуть дверь, шире открывая её.

 — Эй, Бак. Мы купили новый ковер. Все в порядке?

Баки поднимает на него взгляд, он сидит на полу, поглаживая свернувшуюся на его коленях собаку, и нерешительно улыбается Стиву.

 — Хорошо, — улыбка слегка соскальзывает с его губ. — Он больше так не будет. Обещаю.

Небрежно махнув рукой, Стив отвечает:

 — Не парься. Думаю, что Сэму просто нужен предлог купить новый ковер.

 — Ладно, — неуверенно говорит Баки, почесывая ухо собаки.

 — Послушай, Баки. Я хоть все ковры куплю Сэму, если потребуется, хорошо?

 — Хорошо, — повторяет он. Стив замечает, как чуть дергается уголок его губ, прежде чем Баки опускает голову, пряча лицо за волосами.

Если понадобится, Стив купит Сэму тысячу ковров, скупит хоть весь магазин, потому что это просто мизерная цена за счастье Баки.

***

Собака абсолютно лишена хоть какого-то инстинкта самосохранения, потому что Наташа становится следующей жертвой.

Спустя неделю после инцидента с ковриком, в доме начинают появляться все больше и больше её вещей. Её куртка каким-то образом оказывается в коридоре, вместе с верхней одеждой остальных, а коллекция DVD-дисков Сэма внезапно пополняется « _Милашкой в розовом_ » и « _Гордостью и предубеждением_ ».

В один прекрасный день четвертая зубная щетка появляется в ванной комнате, но почему-то смущает это только Стива. Конечно же, проблема водить дружбу с солдатом и шпионкой — то, что они тут же все замечают.

Сэм не перестает шутить о «высвобождении сокола» всякий раз, когда Стив жалуется на слишком громкую Наташу, каждый раз роняя все, что держит в этот момент в руках на бесконечную потеху Сэма. Баки колеблется между подозрительным смущением и нерешительным смехом, будто он не уверен можно ли ему это.

Каждый раз это словно удар в живот.

Но смех довольно быстро испаряется в тот день, когда Наташа оставляет свою обувь в коридоре, не пряча её в ящик. Стив, развалившись на диване, читает газету, Баки сидит напротив него, играя с ушами собаки, когда внезапно в гостиную врывается Наташа, за ней чуть отставая входит настороженный Сэм.

Она молча протягивает левый сапог. Точнее то, что от него _осталось_.

 — Что, — обманчиво спокойным голосом говорит она, но в глазах мелькает еле сдерживаемая ярость, — за хрень это?

Руки Баки замирают. Он смотрит на Стива широко открытыми глазами.

 — Гм, — пытается Стив. — Сапог?

Наташа выглядит готовой свершить праведное убийство.

 — Из этой собаки выйдет уродливое пальто, но я буду с гордостью носить его.

Лицо Баки становится страшно пустым, когда он одним движением поднимается с дивана. Комнату внезапно наполняет мертвая тишина. Стив просовывает руку в карман, чтобы выудить свой телефон. У него на быстром наборе стоит Старк, и он думает, что Мстители могут быстро собраться, чтобы успеть остановить Зимнего Солдата, прежде чем тот разойдется и потом придется считать трупы.

Никогда не уходя от борьбы, Наташа сейчас только напрягает плечи, ледяным взглядом встречаясь с враз потемневшими глазами Баки. Палец Стива задерживается над кнопкой, когда Баки вдруг фыркает:

 — Не тронь мою собаку, Стервелла Де Виль, — все, что говорит он, прежде, чем взять на руки до сих пор мирно лежащую собаку и исчезнуть за углом коридора, направляясь в свою комнату.

Наташа поражено провожает его взглядом.

 — Он только что назвал меня Стервеллой? Откуда он взял это?

Сэм в основном выглядит задумчивым.

 — Вот к чему доводит ежедневные просмотры Netflix. Я уже начинаю сомневаться в полезности этого канала.

***

Стив надеялся, что хорошее расположение Баки к нему может спасти его от гнева собаки, но, видимо, не судьба.

На самом деле, собака, кажется, ненавидит его больше всех. Это начинается, когда Стив находит свой мокрый и пожеванный по краям блокнот под диваном, но поношенный и старый кроссовок лежит рядом, совершенно нетронутый безжалостными зубами, и Стив знает, что собака _нарочно_ выбрала что-то сентиментальное.

Следующее безобразие происходит еще до рассвета. Стив полусонно выкатывается из постели, не в силах избавиться от этой привычки бегать по утрам, и наступает прямо в кучу еще теплой собачьей блевотины.

Собака каждую ночь спит в кровати с Баки, так что Стив понятия не имеет почему ей вдруг вздумалось ночью забрести в его комнату, если только это не был специальный и целенаправленный план превратить жизнь Стива в кошмар.

И только тогда, когда он поворачивается, включая лампу, чтобы навести порядок, потому что бледный предрассветный свет тусклый и при нем ничегошеньки не видно, именно тогда Стив с замиранием сердца замечает одиноко лежащую обертку.

Проклятая собака съела его бутерброд, который он оставил себе на обед.

***

 — Нам нужно что-то сделать с этой собакой.

 — К твоему сведению, Наташ, сдирание шкуры и деланье тебе пальто сюда не входит.

 — Ха-ха. А ты смешной, Сэм. Напомни мне, кто чуть не помер от какого-то собачьего дерьма на ковре?

 — Мы купили новый. Все будущие ковры буду заканчивать свои дни на свалке. Я больше обеспокоен погрызенными вещами. Давайте поговорим об этом?

 — Почему это ковер вы заменили, а мой сапог нет? Давайте лучше поговорим об _этом_?

 — Это невозможно-

 — Кэп. Наташ. Сосредоточитесь. Что если мы сделаем собаку уличной, и она будет жить во дворе?

 — Тогда Баки тоже сделается уличным и будет жить во дворе.

 — Что ж, летом погода не так уж плоха—ох, не смотри ты на меня так, Стив, я же шучу.

 — Отметьте, что у Наташи несмешные шутки.

 — Знаешь, я вообще-то могу убить тебя одной, привязанной к спине рукой.

 — Так, стоп. Эй, Кэп, ты в порядке? Выглядишь немного смущенным.

 — Стиву идет розовый цвет на щеках.

 — Я ненавижу вас обоих. Мы поговорим о собаке или нет?

 — Послушай, Кэп, почему бы тебе не поговорить с Баки? Он единственный, кто всегда все пропускает мимо ушей. Может быть, у него есть какая-нибудь идея.

 — Окей. Я поговорю с ним.

***

Стив находит Баки в постели с ноутбуком на коленях и послушно лежащей рядом с ним собакой.

 — Что смотришь, Бак?

Рука Баки поглаживает спину собаки, запуская пальцы в мягкую шерсть и почесывая кожу, движение не выглядят нервными или тревожными, наоборот — они слишком спокойны.

 — Фильм, — спустя мгновение рассеяно отвечает Баки, не отводя взгляд с экрана компьютера.

 — Ладно, не буду мешать. Наслаждайся просмотром, приятель.

Баки, наконец, поднимает на него глаза, чуть склоняя голову и выглядя удивленным, что Стив так и не сдвинулся с места.

 — Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться, — спокойно предлагает он.

Между Баки и собакой остается не так уж и много места на кровати, но Стив не собирается отказываться от предложения. Он умащивается рядом, вдавливая матрас, отчего кровать жалобно поскрипывает. Когда-то было время, когда он с легкостью мог положить свою голову под подбородок Баки, а тот обнял бы его, прижимая к себе.

Теперь, однако, именно рука Стива скользит по широкими плечами Баки, щека прижимается к щеке Баки, когда он пытается устроится поудобнее, чтобы хорошо видеть экран. Баки смотрит какой-то диснеевский фильм, который Стив все хотел посмотреть, но никак не находил времени.

 — Никогда не был на Гавайях, — комментирует Стив. — Нам нужно побывать там.

 — Тсс, — шикает на него Баки, не обращая внимания на то, что кто-то сказал ему, что делать. Стив усмехается, позволяя себе расслабиться, кладя голову на плечо Баки и наслаждаясь фильмом и воцарившем в воздухе уютом.

Он не планировал плакать из-за какого-то пушистого маленького пришельца, но горячие слезы предательски обжигают щеки, которые он быстро вытирает. К началу титров он, правда, уже успокаивается, но потом тихие слова Баки прерывают звенящую тишину, словно гребанный выстрел.

 — Он не плохой пёс, Стив. Ему не хватает конечности, и он немного напакостил, но все равно он не плохой.

 — Я знаю, Бак. Знаю.

Баки поворачивается, скрывая своё лицо в изгибе шеи Стива, пушистая голова собаки утыкается ему в руку, требуя ласки. Стив одной рукой чешет ухо собаки, а другой поглаживает плечо Баки.

 — Не избавляйтесь от него, Стив. Он хороший, обещаю. Он может стать хорошим.

Стив гулко глотает и почти пропускает следующие слова Баки, которые не громче самого выдоха.

 — Я могу стать хорошим.

Чувствуя импульс стука сердца в горле, Стив закрывает ноутбук и кладет его на пол, прежде чем взять обеими руками лицо Баки, прижимая их лбы вместе и шатко выдыхая:

 — Знаю, Баки. Ты очень хороший. Я горжусь тобой.

 — Ты не должен. Ты не знаешь… я сделал много плохих вещей. Ужасных вещей.

 — Это был не ты, Баки, — твердо говорит Стив. — Они промывали тебе мозги, уничтожили память, у тебя не было _выбора_.

Пальцы Баки крепко сжимают его рубашку.

 — На моих руках кровь. Я помню… — он прерывается, собака скулит, пытаясь забраться на его колени.

 — Это был не ты, — отчаянно повторяет Стив. — Они использовали тебя, превращали в бесчувственного робота. В неуязвимое оружие.

Металлические пальцы сильнее скручиваются на рубашке Стива.

 — Что если я и есть такой, — шепчет Баки.

Стив потирает большим пальцами щеки Баки, немного отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть в чуть прикрытые глаза.

 — Неужели ты так думаешь?

Баки смотрит на него, все больше хмурясь, между бровей залегает глубокая складка, губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

 — Я был таким.

 — Нет, Бак, — отрицательно качает головой Стив. — Это совсем не так. Ты был… потрясающим. Ты знал, что был для меня всем, самой важной частью моей жизни, и до сих пор ей являешься.

Всхлипывая, Баки вытирает рукавом лицо.

 — Ты не понимаешь, Стив. Я не тот человек, который был раньше, и уже никогда им не стану. Ты не можешь… Баки, которого ты любил, упал с того поезда.

Дрожащей рукой Стив заправляет выбившуюся черную прядь за ухо.

 — Нет. Я любил Баки, который упал с поезда, и я все еще люблю того Баки, который вытащил меня из Потомака. Это ты. И всегда им будешь.

 — Я… — неуверенно, будто колеблясь начинает Баки. — После того… как я увидел тебя на мосту. Они стерли мне память, так что все перемешалось, но я помню…

Кусая губу, чтобы не позволить себе перебить его, Стив ждет, пока тот соберется с мыслями, боясь разрушить этот хрупкий момент откровения, боясь, что в любую минуту Баки вернется в свое обычное молчание, снова воздвигнет непроницаемые стены внутри себя.

 — Я помнил тебя и я… знал, что _знаком_ с тобой. Я не… знал, кто я, но я знал _тебя_.

 — Баки, — выдыхает Стив, чувствуя, как болезненно сжимается его сердце.

Баки сглатывает.

 — Он никогда не… _Я_ никогда не говорил тебе, но… боже, Стив. Я был так влюблен в тебя, болел тобой. Думаю, поэтому я помнил. Вот почему им никогда не удавалось начисто стереть мне память.

Из-за грохота сердца Стив отдаленно понимает суть сказанных слов.

 — Ты… что?

Баки смеется, но это глухой, пустой звук, пропитанный скрипучей болью.

 — Подозреваю, что Баки, которого ты любил, даже не был тем Баки, которого ты думал, что знаешь.

Это не тот разговор, который Стив хочет иметь со слюнявой собакой в постели, но, как он думает, собака в первую очередь является причиной того, что происходит, так что, на самом деле, он не может жаловаться.

 — Но ты—ты никогда не говорил…

Взгляд, которым одаривает его Баки, возбудил бы даже саму Наташу.

 — Что, черт возьми, ты хотел, чтобы я сказал? О, привет, я получил распоряжение, мне нужно собрать свои вещи, скорее всего, я не вернусь домой и, кстати, думаю, что я влюблен в тебя?

Стив садится.

 — Ты сказал, что тебя призвали.

 — А ты подписался на опасный эксперимент, который за секунду мог убить тебя!

Какое-то время они просто пристально смотрят друг на друга, освещаемые единственным источником света — луной, что серебром скользит по острым краям, разбрасывая повсюду глубокие и темные тени.

 — Ты… — говорит Стив, но не может вспомнить ни одного слова, чтобы продолжить. Вместо этого он резко подается вперед, не убирая с щек руки, и прижимается губами к губам Баки. Всего на мгновение Баки полностью замирает, а затем холодные металлические пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке Стива, а его теплые губы начинают отвечать.

Их прерывает низкое рычание, и Стив тут же тревожно отстраняется. Собака насторожено смотрит на него, скаля зубы, отчего Баки _смеется_.

 — Он подумал, что ты пытался меня съесть.

Стив удивленно распахивает глаза.

 — Боже, я не _так_ уж плохо целуюсь.

Баки поднимает бровь.

 — Наташа говорила совсем другое.

Он едва успевает почувствовать себя оскорбленным, потому что Баки снова смеется, хриплый, отрывистый смех выражается из его груди, заставляя Стива осознать, что Баки только что практически пошутил.

 — Думаю, я должен доказать тебе, что ты ошибаешься. А еще я думаю, что ты мог бы поговорить со своей собакой и уговорить её не нападать на меня?

Баки усмехается, поблескивая омытыми лунным светом зубами.

 — Он действительно хороший пес. Правда.

Им еще о многом нужно поговорить, но впервые за долгое время Стив думает, что все будет в порядке. Даже более чем в порядке.

Он любит Баки, а Баки любит его. Все вроде бы остается на своих местах, но одновременно полностью меняется. Они есть у друг друга. Все остальное лишь детали.

***

Наташа въезжает в дом, а Стив и Баки выезжают, поселяясь в месте с большим двором, окруженным высоким забором, который они окрашивают в благородный кедровый оттенок.

Собака так и не прекращает жевать вещи, но Сэм помогает Стиву с головоломкой, зовущейся «инструкцией из Ikea» построить стену полок, чтобы все важные вещи находились высоко, вне зоны досягаемости надоедливых зубов.

Но не это важно. Самое дорогое Стив держит близко к сердцу. Каждую ночь он спит рядом с Баки в кровати, которая чуть пахнет вредной собакой, но приходит к выводу, что, на самом деле, он не против.

Некоторыми вещами стоит жертвовать. А Стив? Что ж. Он сделает все что угодно для счастья Баки.


End file.
